


Hank's drunk memoirs

by Allegory



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 15:41:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14897336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allegory/pseuds/Allegory
Summary: My headache was even better with my sore ass and android semen up my junk. Fuck. I turned and buried my head under his. I didn’t know. I didn’t want to know.*The option i was waiting for but never got





	Hank's drunk memoirs

The taste of his tongue around mine.

What did it matter? What did it matter?

Same thing got old after a while. Year after year winter tore through the streets of Detroit, squalls, neon lights, same old.

Connor. The night he woke me up, my mouth tasted of spirits, vomit, and gunpowder. Kind of knew right then that I’d screwed up again. His mouth was moving but the words were barely reaching my ears. I wondered how many more shots it would take for the bullet to come through- Russian Roulette was a stinking game of chance. Something profound was coming through my head, like a dove swooping between clumps of grey cloud. Ah, shit. The only remedy to that was hard liquor.

“Lieutenant? Can you hear me?”

The bottle was too far away from me. So of course I grabbed the stupid android’s face and smashed it against mine. That was the easy thing to do. I was old enough to take the easy ways out.

Garbage from that guy. You wouldn’t believe the load of shit he spouted. Words never saved Cole. Not prayers or promises. I shoved Connor back and the entire world tilted. My temples throbbed. I felt his warm lips against mine. I wanted to punch him then. Wasn’t he supposed to be cold? Lifeless, plastic, inanimate. A bad decision that I’d forget in the morning.

I laced my fingers in his hair and bit his neck, tried to taste that blood he was so awfully fond of licking. I said to him, “This is what I’m going to do to you.” And there was something else to that statement to make it complete, but it didn’t happen. I tugged his tie off while Sumo yapped in the living room. I didn’t think android dicks could rise to the occasion. Boy, did Conner’s. It was shaped like one of those retro dildo molds from the twentieth. Perfect and perfunctory. 

I did things that night I didn’t know I was capable of. My voice—god, straight from a porno, and didn’t I stop watching those a couple decades ago? Ribbons of sunlight were streaming through the shutters when I woke up again. My headache was even better with my sore ass and android semen up my junk. Fuck. I turned and buried my head under his. I didn’t know. I didn’t want to know.

And there he was, that pretty plastic face christened in stripes of daylight. He planted a kiss on my nose and I flipped him the bird. And life felt a little more all right again.

**Author's Note:**

> sry i haven't written fics in 90 years
> 
> https://www.instagram.com/enzelx/  
> www.enzelx.tumblr.com


End file.
